


The Carol of My Heart

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, what a pair of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: Lance has been looking forward to Holiday Choir Competition all year, especially since he's finally convinced his aunt to give him the solo he's always wanted. But when new kid Keith Kogane strolls in and steals Lance's spot in the limelight, Lance has to find a way to get his song back. And get the guy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way affiliated with klancemas I was just inspired and wanted to get this out of my system.

            Lance can’t help but grin as he enters the choir room and notices that Keith isn’t there. _I’m amazed that he actually believed me when I said practice starts at 9:30,_ Lance thinks. He looks up at the clock on the wall above the conducting stand, which is about to strike 9:15. Lance feels a bit bad about throwing Keith under the bus, but also not really. Keith _was_ the one who just waltzed in when Lance’s aunt announced she was looking for new members in preparation for the Holiday Choir Competition. Aside from an awkward introduction, in which Keith had to clarify that his family had moved from New Jersey, not Germany, Keith’s voice had captivated Aunt—Choirmaster McClain. Keith was cute, but he’d snatched Lance’s solo right from under his nose. Lance knew there was no way he could overcome Keith in the few days leading up to the competition. But he could make Keith worse. Starting with making him late to practice.

           When Keith finally shows up, he glares at Lance as he makes his way to the risers, clearly embarrassed to have everyone looking at him. Lance simply smirks as he hands a sheet music binder to Keith. Lance breaks into Carol of the Bells with the rest of the choir, seeming to not have a care in the world. But his eyes are cold and fixated on the dark mess of black hair in front of him, plotting.

           The next day in rehearsal, Keith’s sheet music is mysteriously replaced with pages and pages of ‘Mary Had a Little Lamb.’ Lance tries not to laugh mid note as he sees Keith flick through his whole binder in frustration. Keith ultimately has to lip sync and the choirmaster doesn’t even notice, which frustrates Lance more. He has to get more creative.

           The next day, Lance shifts his position so he’s not directly behind Keith, but closer to Keith’s neighbor, Nathan, who just happens to be quite sick. Each time Nathan coughs, Lance nudges Nathan slightly so that Nathan is coughing directly on to Keith. Keith tries to pull up the collar of his jacket in an attempt to shield himself from the germs, but to no avail. _Sometimes my own genius amazes me_ , Lance thinks as he drinks in Keith’s discomfort.

           Lance continues to make small sabotages until finally it’s the end of the last rehearsal before the pre-contest evaluation. Lance has a brilliant smile on his face as he comes bustling into the choir room, arms full of drink holders. As he goes around to different people, Lance hopes that Keith is dumber than he looks.

           “And these are to keep your pipes all _warm_ and _wet_ for tomorrow.” Lance says exuberantly as he hands cups of tea to two mildly horrified tenors. “Tea for you, Lydia.” Lance says as he hands a cup to a soprano. “Tea for you, Nathan.” Nathan coughs before taking the tea gratefully. “And, Keith.” Lance’s lips are a thin line. “Double latte with whipped cream, extra milk.”

           “Isn’t dairy bad for your voice?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. Lance’s face is the picture of innocence.

           “Is it?”

           “Seriously?” Keith huffs. “Whatever. I’m lactose intolerant anyways.” Keith pauses. “Although I would rather die than ever have to hear you speak again.” Keith shoots Lance one final glare before leaving the choir room in a rush. Lance, who’s finally had enough, sets down the rest of his tea and takes off after Keith, following him into the lobby of the building.

           “What is your problem?” Lance shouts after Keith. Keith stops and turns around, his eyes hard.

           “Me? You’re the one whose been sabotaging me all week.” Keith puts a hand on his hip and Lance almost wants to fly across the room and punch him right then and there.

           “Oh please. You come barging into the choir room like you own the place and you expect people to like you?”

           “It’s not my fault you’re obsessed with the spotlight!” Keith retorts. “You can’t handle that I look better in the front than you do!”

           “Then what is your deal, Keith?” Lance receives a quizzical look. “You must have something! Otherwise, you would have gone out of your way to make _friends_ in a new place! You know, instead of being an aloof jackass.” Lance throws his hands up in exasperation. “I’m a likeable person! Why don’t you like me?”

            “That’s the problem, you idiot.” Keith strides across the room to Lance, a fervor in his step, but a softness in his eyes. “I do like you.” He puts a gentle hand on the back of Lance’s neck and brings their lips together for a short kiss.

            “Oh.” Is all Lance can say when Keith pulls away.

            “I’m sorry.” Keith says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I thought you were really cute and I _may_ have tried to overcompensate a bit.” Lance flashes back to one of their first interactions, in which Keith bumped into Lance then proceeded to yell at Lance for getting in his way.

            “You think?” Lance asks wryly. Keith takes a few steps back.

            “Look,” Keith starts. “The only reason I joined the choir was to meet you.” Lance’s jaw slackens. “I certainly didn’t plan on stealing your solo and starting this rivalry between us.”

            “I get that now.” Lance finally manages to say. “I’m sorry too. I did get a little carried away.” Keith smiles.

            “This competition clearly means way more to you then it does to me.” Keith takes a deep breath. “So I’ll quit.”

            “What? No!” Lance is surprised by his own reaction.

            “Lance, it’s okay.” Keith raises his hands in a placating gesture. “I’d rather be able to stick around then take your place in the spotlight.” Keith ducks his head bashfully and Lance realizes that, deep down, he did want Keith to stick around.

            “But Keith you have an amazing voice!” Lance exclaims. “As much as I didn’t want to admit it.” Lance thinks for a moment. “Maybe…maybe we could write a different ending.” Keith cocks his head to one side.

            “Like a duet harmony, not a solo?” Keith’s eyes are twinkling now.

            “I mean if you’re up for it.” Lance shifts back and forth between his feet. “We could maybe talk about it and try it out? Over tea?”

            “No milk?” Keith laughs at Lance’s pained expression as Lance realizes he’s never gonna be able to live that down. “I’d like that.” Lance’s face lights up. “One condition.” Lance’s heart freezes. “You have to take me on a proper date once the competition is over.”

            “Deal.” Lance grins and offers an arm to Keith. “Shall we?” Keith nods, hooking his arm through Lance’s as they exit onto the chilly sidewalk. Even as they walk, Keith hears phantom notes in his ears and realizes he never really liked Christmas carols before. That is, until he met Lance McClain.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about klance with me on tumblr @polaroidpidge
> 
> also I'm in orchestra not chorus so I'm not sure if all the music terms I used were accurate please don't come for me @singers
> 
> and !!! this concept /isn't/ mine it's from a show that I've recently discovered is actually biphobic trash, so I've removed the credit link I previously had here as to not support that :/


End file.
